True Love
by MusicalTheatreIsLife
Summary: For those who are like me and want Harry and Hermione togeter this is for you! Rated T just cuz.. it may have mature moments.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, except for Madeline and her family, I own the plot!

A/N: For all of you who think Harry and Hermione should be together this is story is for you. Thanx!!!! Btw the characters are very OOC especially Hermione. ElphieFabalaFae

_Oh my gosh…what am I going t wear to Diagon Alley? Harry and Ron are going to be there. Most importantly…Harry will be there. _Hermione thought.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Her mom said.

"One minute, mum," Hermione said.

Hermione threw on a cute pink mini dress, black leggings, open toed black wedges, a black headband, and pink sapphire earrings.

"You look wonderful, darling." Mrs. Granger said.

"Thanks, mum, let's go now." Mione said.

At Diagon Alley Hermione saw Harry and Ron.

_Harry looks soo hot today…ahh. _She thought.

"Mum, I'm going to be with Harry and Ron, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours okay??" Hermione said.

"Okay," Her mom said.

Hermione straightened her clothes out and walked toward Harry and Ron.

_Is it me, or does Hermione look fine?! God, I have to make my move on her before we get to Hogwarts! Yes, I will…_

"Hey, Mione!" Harry said.

"Hey, Harry, Ron," Hermione said.

"Hey, I'm have to run some errands for my mum so I'll meet you at our school supply store in a bit…" Ron said.

Ron walks away leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I have to ask you something!" Harry and Hermione said together.

"You first, Mione," Harry said

"No, Harry you first," Hermione said.

"Will you go out with me?" They said in unison.

"Yes!" They yelled.

A/N: Madeline may come into the picture in the next chapter. Please Read and Review!!! I hope you like the story!! Sry if the ending was rushed I just wanted to get to the point to get to the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally!" Ron and Ginny exclaimed, they had been hiding behind a store eavesdropping.

"You guys, were listening?" Hermione said.

"Of course, you think we would miss the moment we all have been waiting for?" Ginny said jokingly.

"Good job mate!" Ron said giving Harry a high-five.

"Harry there you are, I have been looking for you everywhere!" someone said.

"Um…Maddie, well, everybody this is my long lost cousin Madeline Quinn. Her mother was my father's cousin." Harry said. "Maddie this is Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Hi Madeline, I am Hermione, you may call me Mione, I am Harry's girlfriend," Mione said

"You finally asked her out? Good for you Harry!" Madeline said. "And everyone you can call me Maddie,"

"I think Madeline is a beautiful name," Ron said.

"Why, thank you is Ron short for anything?" Madeline asked.

"Ronald," Ron responded.

"Well Ronald Weasley I think you're very nice," Maddie said with a sly grin on her face.

Ron face turned red. Harry was feeling uncomfortable wih this situation changed the subject.

"Well now that you've met everybody, let's move on to shopping for school supplies," Harry said.

"Um, I'm not done I haven' gotten acquainted with Miss Weasley," Madeline said. "Harry said your name was Ginny, is that short for anything?"

"Yes, Ginerva, but I like to be called Ginny," Ginny said.

"Well now I've met everyone we can go my dear cousin," Maddie said.

As they began to walk, Maddie pulled Ron aside into an alley and….

Ooh CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: _As they began to walk, __Maddie__ pulled Ron aside into an alley and…_

Kissed him! But they're kiss was cut short by a voice.

"What are you doing with my daughter!?"

Ron and Maddie sprung apart.

"Oh daddy, this is Ronald Weasley. He's Harry's best friend! And my new boyfriend!" Madeline said.

"Oh ok, but I advise you two to catch up with the rest of the group. It was nice meeting you, Ronald." Mr. Quinn said.

"You too, Mr. Quinn." Ron said.

"You can call me John, Ronald" John said.

"Ok, sir. Bye." Ron said as he and Madeline walked away.

"Wow your parents are very, how to put this? Um, well they let you off pretty easily." Ron said.

"Well, my parents know that when I like a guy I stick with him for a very long time," Maddie said with a smirk.

"So does that mean I'm your boyfriend?" Ron said.

"Silly, Ronald, of course!" Madeline said.

"Oh, there they are!" Harry cried out.

Ron and Maddie were kissing.

"I knew something was going on between you two." Harry said.

"Duh, oh and my dad caught us kissing, but I introduced him." Madeline said.

"Ron has a girlfriend! Ron has a girlfriend!" Ginny said sing-songy.

"Oh shut-up!" Ron said.

"Ronny, don't get mad at her," Maddie said with a fake pout.

"Ok, Maddie," Ron said giving

After shopping, they met all the parents at the Leaky Cauldron, except Hermione's.

"Hermione, dear may I speak to you outside?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Once they were outside she began to speak, "Your mother is in the hospital."

"What?" Hermione said.

"She came down with a horrible fever, you dad is with her now." Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes. "The doctor's just called, she may d-d-d-ie."

"No!" Mione said now crying.

Mrs. Weasley left her, told and called her friends out.

"Mione, we're all here for you." Ginny said rubbing her shoulders.

"I really just wanna speak to Harry and Ron right now ok?" Hermione said, through her tears.

The rest walked away.

"Hermione, we'll be here for you when you need someone to talk to. And like my mum has said you always will have a place in our family." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, but now I wanna talk to Harry." Mione said.

"Ok," Ron said as he walked away.

"Mione, I love you. I will help you get through this all. Remember I don't have a mom, but yours always told me if I needed a mom, she was there. And she was. She was like my mom."

"I know, that's why I love you Harry." Mione said.

Harry held her hand as it began to rain outside. They kissed, and just sat there in the rain.

A/N: hope you liked this chapter!

ElphieFabalaFae


End file.
